This Is the Life (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Angie tries out a new skill, and Catherine has a heart to heart with her daughter.


**Summary:** Angie tries out a new skill, and Catherine has a heart to heart with her daughter.

 **Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy as always for their general awesomeness.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

….

 _This Is the Life (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Ah bah eee!" Angie said, reaching for the spoon as Steve fed her yogurt at dinner.

"She's been grabbing for the spoon all week," he said, looking at Catherine. "Should we let her try on her own? The book says that's one of the signs she's ready to try feeding herself with a spoon."

Catherine smiled. "If you're ready to clean up the mess," she teased, though she was already standing, her eyes alight at the thought of their daughter trying a new skill. "I'll get one of her baby spoons."

"And another bowl," he added, equally excited. "The book said to put a little food in a bowl for her to cut down on the mess."

Cammie watched with interest from her spot on the floor as Catherine returned and handed Steve the new bowl. He placed a few spoonfuls of yogurt in it as Catherine held the spoon out to Angie.

"Is this what you've been waiting for, baby girl?" she asked.

"Ah ee!" Angie squealed, grabbing the new item and waving it in the air. She brought it towards her mouth, missing at first, but finally managing to get it inside.

"Look at that," Steve said, grinning proudly. "She knows exactly what to do with it."

Catherine smiled. "To be fair, pretty much everything goes right into her mouth," she countered. "Followed by–"

As if on cue, Angie banged the spoon on her high chair tray, beaming happily at the noise it made.

"She's testing its durability," Steve said, straight-faced.

Catherine chuckled, raising her voice a little to be heard over the banging. "That and seeing how much noise it can make."

Steve cracked a smile. "Important intel to have."

"Bah yah!" Angie said, raising the spoon once again. "Dada!"

"Are you ready to give this a try?" Steve asked. He held up the spoon he had been using to feed her and brought it near his mouth in a demonstration. Angie laughed and hit the tray again with her spoon.

"Like this, honey," Catherine said, picking up her own spoon and eating some of her own yogurt slowly. "Mmmm."

"Mama!"

"That's right," Steve said. "Mommy likes her yogurt. What about Angie?"

In response, Angie stuck her spoon in her mouth upside down and grinned around it.

Steve glanced over at Catherine as he lifted the small bowl he'd prepared. "Okay, let's give this a shot."

"I think we're going to want a record of this," Catherine said, pulling out her phone.

Steve placed the bowl in front of Angie. Her attention went to it immediately. She dropped the spoon on the tray and smashed her other hand into the yogurt. Steve grabbed one edge of the bowl, preventing it from crashing to the ground.

Angie looked at her now yogurt-covered fingers, suddenly confused, cocking her head in a way that always reminded Steve of Catherine. Deciding there was only one course of action, she brought her fingers to her mouth, two of them making it inside as the rest smeared yogurt around her lips, cheeks, and nose.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Catherine said, amused.

Steve chuckled. "We thought you wanted to try your spoon." He picked up the baby spoon she'd dropped and held it out to her.

"Gah bah!" Angie said, grinning as she took it.

Steve gently adjusted her grip on the utensil and guided her hand to the bowl, helping her scoop a small amount onto the spoon. He kept a hand on hers and brought the spoon to her mouth.

"There you go, Angie," he said. "Just like that."

Catherine smiled, recording the moment.

"How 'bout another bite?" Steve continued, again helping her get a little yogurt on her spoon. This time he let her hand go, letting her try for herself.

"Bah ee!" Angie squealed, flapping both arms and sending the yogurt flying.

Catherine laughed, following its trajectory, and grinning when she noted that Cammie had done the same. "Pretty good distance," she said. "Made it to the island."

"But look," Steve said, nodding to Angie who'd gotten the spoon to her mouth, though now mostly empty. "She knows what to do."

"Try again, baby girl," Catherine encouraged with a smile.

"Mama ee yah," Angie babbled happily, hitting the high chair tray with her free hand. "Bah yah!"

"Here you go." Steve guided her hand to the bowl once more and this time she brought the spoon up to her face, flipping it as she did which caused most of the yogurt to drop onto her bib and tray, though some spread across her cheek on its way to her mouth.

"Almost," he said, helping her scrape the remaining yogurt out of the bowl. Most of this spoonful covered her chin before she got the spoon to her mouth, but her happy smile was contagious as she waved the spoon in the air.

"Good job, honey," Catherine said, beaming back at her.

"That's our big girl," Steve added.

"Gah bah!" Angie cried and brought the spoon back to her mouth again.

"Do you want to try some more?" Steve asked. "How about a couple full bites first?" He picked up the original yogurt bowl and spoon, feeding her a couple spoonfuls which she ate eagerly, still clutching her own spoon in one hand and bringing it to her mouth after each bite.

"Look at that," Catherine said. "She does want to try again."

Steve dropped a little more yogurt into the bowl on Angie's tray, again holding the edge to avoid a big spill. This time she plopped her spoon into the bowl and lifted it back up. There wasn't much yogurt on it and what there was ended up on her cheek before the spoon reached her mouth, but Steve and Catherine both cheered the effort.

"That's it, big girl, you're getting it," Catherine said, leaning closer and smiling.

Steve's own smile was undeniably proud. "You'll be a pro in no time."

As Angie brought the spoon back down with a clatter and started moving it jerkily around the bowl, Steve's phone rang. Catherine reached over to hold Angie's bowl so he could answer.

"McGarrett." As he listened to the voice on the other end, his shoulders dropped ever so slightly. He caught Catherine's eye and she flashed him a small, knowing smile. "Okay, I'm on the way," he said and ended the call. Sighing, he looked at Angie who was staring up at him with her yogurt-covered face and Catherine who nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry," he said anyway.

She shook her head. "No need. Go on. We got this."

He winced, looking at the mess of yogurt on the high chair and on Angie herself. "This was my idea. I was gonna clean–"

"Steve, it's okay," she cut him off with a soft smile. "We're a team." She nodded toward the doorway. "Go get 'em, Commander."

He smiled gratefully and stood with another small sigh. Catherine rose as well, and he stepped behind the high chair to kiss her. "I'll call you when I know more."

She nodded. "Love you."

He kissed her again, lingering for an extra beat. "Love you." Moving to the side of the high chair, he bent and kissed Angie on the head. "Love you, Angie. I'm sorry I have to go, but you did great with your spoon." He pressed another kiss to her head. "I'm so proud of you, big girl."

"Dada!" she replied, raising her hands toward him, one still holding her spoon and the other with the remnants of yogurt on her fingers and palm.

He smiled at her, deftly avoiding coming into contact with either as he straightened. "I'll be home as soon as I can," he said, moving toward the kitchen doorway with Cammie at his heels.

Catherine retook her seat, carefully lifting Angie's hand in a wave. "Say bye-bye to Daddy."

"Dada," Angie said again, repeating the familiar word.

Steve looked back, giving them a small smile before disappearing through the doorway to retrieve his badge and weapon. A moment later, the front door opened and closed, signalling his departure. Cammie returned a moment later, having seen him off.

"Well, what do you think, baby girl?" Catherine asked. "Are you all done with your yogurt?"

"Gah bah," Angie said, offering her spoon to Catherine. "Gah ee." Her eyes went toward the kitchen doorway. "Dada."

"Daddy is going to go solve a case with Uncle Danno and Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono." She took the offered spoon and put it in the empty bowl, moving both to the table. She stood and went to the sink to retrieve a fresh washcloth. "Probably should have gotten this when Daddy suggested letting you try a spoon." She turned back just as Angie lifted her hands up to her head. "Ohh, right in the hair." She chuckled. "Good thing it's bath night." She returned to her seat and took Angie's hand, wiping it clean. "You know, Angie, Daddy doesn't have a normal 9-5 job." She smiled. "I should know, I used to do it with him." She reached for Angie's other hand. "There are going to be times he has to leave in the middle of dinner … or before he gets to tuck you into bed … or even on the weekend. That doesn't mean his job is more important to him." She looked at her seriously. " _Nothing_ is more important to him than you. He doesn't want to leave you, but his job is to make the island safer for you and for everyone who lives here, and he can't do that on a regular schedule."

As she spoke, Angie stared up at her, seeming to take in every word.

Catherine smiled and Angie mirrored the expression.

"And he's very good at his job," Catherine went on. Her smile grew. "Like I said, I should know, I used to do it with him." She held Angie's head gently so she could start wiping her face, causing the baby to squirm predictably in protest. "I know, I know, this is no fun, but we've gotta get you clean."

Once she'd wiped the yogurt from her face and gotten what she could from her hair, she ran the washcloth over the tray and removed the messy bib. Setting the two items aside, she turned back to Angie. She released the tray and unstrapped her so she could lift and settle her on her lap.

"So this is the life. And I know we're going to have this conversation again. Probably a few times as you grow up. And so will you and Daddy." She wasn't surprised to see Angie recognize her shift in tone and look up at her with a more serious expression. "There might be times you're sad that he has to leave, and that's okay. It's okay to miss him, and even to worry about him. I know how that feels." She smiled softly. "But I think you're also going to be really proud of him, just like I am."

"Dada …" Angie said quietly, again looking toward the doorway.

Catherine lifted her and hugged her close. "Daddy loves you so much, Angie. Never doubt that. And as soon as he can, he'll be home with you." She pressed a kiss to Angie's head. "I promise. And so does he."

….

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
